poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine
This is how Ryan and the gang gain new powers and Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the tent site, Ryan is with Sci-Twi Timon: Ryan? You remember what Sci-Twi did? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Timon. I think you and Pumbaa are in human form. nods and Ryan then sniffs the air Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. Did you smell something? the air some more It's not me or Sci-Twi. I... I think I smell a rat. sniffs Oh well. Must be my imagination. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What did I do? Sci-Twi: I think it's that you just sniff the air like my pet dog, Spike. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Evil Anna: Is this power good, Skylynx? Skylynx (EG): Yes. Sci-Ryan: Let's see what I can point out. hand in front of him then magic flies out, hitting Cody turning him into a toy gasps and picks up Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. You look like a Skylander. I didn't know that Orange wants to be a REAL toy. giggles Sci-Ryan: Let me turn Cody to normal. his magic on Cody Hex! turns to normal Cody Fairbrother: What just happened? Sci-Ryan: I think I put my hand out then magic comes of my hand and hexes you. on realization I got Lucinda's hexing powers! Yeah! hugs Sci-Ryan Timon: Ha. Why would Bertram say Sci-Twi's first name like Twilight at the last event of the Friendship Games, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not really sure. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can't say anything else but Twilight, Ryan. nods and saw Black Infernite Max flying by Ryan F-Freeman: YIKES!!! He's back! Timon: Black Infernite Max on the loss! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!building Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Timon. Please. Calm down. looks at the thing he built Thomas: Don't worry. He's back on his... well, you could say, Ryan. A tree? Ryan F-Freeman: That is about it. Flain? Are you ok? Black Infernite Max: Yeah. Why? Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how you change into that form? and Black Infernite Max look at each other Matau T. Monkey: I wonder that will do. his magic and shurikens hit the ground Whoa. I got the powers of 10 battle classes in Skylanders Imaginators. out a violin Ok, Timon. I hope you like this. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and starts walking Look at me, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I can see that, Matau. Spike's not falling for it. Matau T. Monkey: Wha? Hmmm.Symphony No. 5 in C minor So. You don't think Beethoven is not luring enough, do you? Well, how about some MOZART!? Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" Cody Fairbrother: Huh? arrive and hiss at Cody Cody Fairbrother: panics Matau! Stop! You're luring snakes!! STOP!!!! stops and the snakes leave Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? shrugs then Cody's eyes turn white when he touch Ryan's arm, he saw Thomas' pony girlfriend Twilight at Ryan's coronation Thomas: Well done, Ryan! You are now a prince and a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. Twilight could see me as a Prime-prince. Twilight Sparkle: You did well, Ryan. You did well. smiles. Cody's eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Where's Sunset? comes over to Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sunset. You saw what Cody did? nods Cody Fairbrother: Sunset. I think I can see and feel memories. Sunset Shimmer: Than you have... gasps Cody Fairbrother: You mean.... Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Sunset? comes to Ryan Sunset Shimmer: I think Cody has the new magical abilities like me and my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean.... Cody has a new kind of power? nods Cody Fairbrother: YIPPIE! I got a new magic! smiles Sci-Ryan: I did know this camp is magical. Cody a jelly baby Have a jelly baby. jelly baby starts to glow Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Cody! Chuck it! does and the jelly baby explodes on the ground near Ryan covering him in jelly Crash Bandicoot: laughs Are you ok, Ryan? laughing Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: What happened to the jelly baby I gave you, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: It exploded. Timon: How did it do that? And how did I build this thing? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: I got something. Timon has the ability of a Master-builder, Flain can become Black Infernite Max whenever he wants to, Sci-Ryan has hexing powers like Lucinda the Little witch, I got the ability to detect scents by my dog-like sense of smell and Cody has the powers of Sunset and the Human Mane 5. But we need to check on the others. Sunset Shimmer: Why? Crash Bandicoot: I was wonder what other kind of powers they gained, Sunset. Does Ryan need a napkin? and Timon shrug and go to check on Thomas and the others Rigby (EG): Sunset. Timon. Hi. I was wondering I saw another character who has my name. Or is it my sister? turns around to see Princess Odette at the docks Crash Bandicoot: Who is that princess? Percy: I think it's Odette. Meg Griffin: Ryan? What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: I got a jelly baby blown up in my face, Meg. nods then feels magic coming from her. She uses her magic on the Starrings and they start to float Scar (EG): Whoa! What's happening!? Judge Clade Frollo (EG): Bertram! Aria! Could you get us down? Or up or something!? Evil Ryan: Meg will get you guys down while I gained the ability to wield weapons without my techno-organic form and this. his magic Sorcerer Doomlander from Skylanders: Imaginators appears Deadpool: off-screen Doomlander! Sorcerer class. Sorcerer Doomlander: Be afraid of the Bananas! Evil Ryan: Be afraid of the what?! Crash Bandicoot: Did Megatron see a jelly baby explode? Evil Anna: Might have. Crash Bandicoot: Is that a Doomlander? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Evil me has his new magic, Sunset. Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Deadpool: Doomlander, I have to kill you now, since I always kill bad guys. It's what I do. Sorcerer Doomlander: What are you talking about? Evil Ryan: Easy, Deadpool. How come you saw me summon a Doomlander like this one? I got this new magic to summon him like I read the Good Hero Cook book. Deadpool: Ok.the Doomlander in the leg Sorcerer Doomlander: Owwww!!! Aria Blaze: Really? Bertram T. Monkey: What the duck is wrong with you? Ryan F-Freeman: Heal! his magic to heal the Doomlander's leg Deadpool: Hey, at least I didn't kill him. Gloriosa Daisy: Have any of you taken him to a hospital yet? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Deadpool. You think someone else needs your help? nods and dives into a portal Thomas: Guess he won't need us. Where did this Doomlander come from? Evil Ryan: Not sure. Crash Bandicoot: Mind Magic. Ryan nods and saw he is wielding four of his weapons in each of his two hands Timon: Whoa. Evil Ryan may got a new kind of magic. Meanwhile Gloriosa Daisy: Alright, I'm here. Where are you? Ryvine Sparkle: I'm here, my dear. out of the shadows Gloriosa Daisy: Alright, what did you want to talk about. one seems to notice that Mystique is in the form of a bee to eavesdrop on the conversation Ryvine Sparkle: a bee and throws it away GET OUT OF HERE! Gloriosa I think I am here to offer you a deal. Gloriosa Daisy: Ok. What deal will that be? bee lands on a tree, and hides, neither not noticing it is still eavesdropping Ryvine Sparkle: I want to help you save your camp. Deathstroke: We all do. Gloriosa Daisy: And what will you and I do in return? Ryvine Sparkle: I would have Ryan and his allies exterminated. Gloriosa Daisy: Not Ryan. He's my friend. Deathstroke: Ryan can turn to the Dark Side just as easily. We just need a little... help.at Ultron, Loki, and Leader Ultron: Therefore, you won't have to hurt him. Leader: I suggest you don't you don't underestimate Deadpool, however. Ryvine Sparkle: I got it covered. Ryalight Glimmer come out of the shadows He is from another dimension. Loki: Leader has a point. Deadpool is not to be underestimated. Deathstroke: He'll pull anything out of nowhere. Ryalight Glimmer: Hello, my friends. What is the deal about? looks at Ryalight Gloriosa Daisy: Ryan? Is that you? Ryalight Glimmer: Used to be. Ryvine Sparkle: Chap. Who are you and how did you get that hair-do? Ryalight Glimmer: My name is Ryalight Glimmer. I got this hair-do when I became who Starlight was so long ago. Twivine Sparkle: How did you became what Starlight was, Ryalight? Ryalight Glimmer: My friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle, joined Optimus in merging with Primus. And it tore our friendship apart. Ryvine Sparkle: You was... grief-struck about Twilight? nods and Gloriosa leaves the villains to check on the campers Ryvine Sparkle: And what did you do after Princess Twilight dove into Cybertron's core? Ryalight Glimmer: I got mad and upset and decided to pursue my own path, which led me to becoming who I am now. notices Gloriosa leaving and stops her with his magic Ryvine Sparkle: Ah-ah-ah. Where do you think you're going? her back I know the very thing that can give you the power you need to save your camp. Come with me. Ryalight Glimmer: Okay. lead Gloriosa to somewhere. Back to Ryan and the gang, Ryan and the Sorcerer Doomlander saw Codylight Codylight Sparkle: Nice time at camp. Right, Ryan? shows up again Deadpool: I'm back.them three dead men I just put these bank robbers to sleep. Starlight Glimmer:annoyed Did you just seriously kill three bank robber who didn't need to die? Evil Ryan: What do you think they are? Daleks? pulls out two Dalek like guns and shoot Deadpool then Ryan used his magic to teleport Deadpool out to the DC Comics world T Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes